Loki's Christmas Present
by Fuego Dragon
Summary: Now that Thor knows about earths traditions, what better way to start celebrating Christmas than to give his dear brother Loki a Christmas gift. First fanfic, Read and reply, blah blah blah . Inspired by a Picture my friend drew.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, well this is my first story on Fan fiction, and I don't know why I wrote this but I guess I was looking at a picture that me and my friend drew and this is practically what happened in it so yeah... read and reply! I hope you enjoy my random story

* * *

"Loki... LOKI!" called thor as he ran around Asgard looking for his adopted brother. "What is it Thor?" Loki sighed wandering up behind him with a bemused smile.

"Merry Christmas Brother" Thor grinned " Huh?"

"Here you go Loki" Thor said handing loki a small box wrapped in colourful wrapping paper with sparkly pink bow on top.

Loki eyed him Suspiciously "What is it brother?"

"Its a scrunchie"

Loki raised his eyebrows. A scrunchie? full of curiosity he opened the box and stared in wonder at what was inside. A perfect shiny Green scrunchie lay in the middle.

Loki picked it up with trembling fingers.

"Come now brother, let us go to the Banquet hall" Thor smiled oblivious to Loki's reation... "Brother?"

"Wait" Loki said quitely turning away from his bother.

Thor gave Loki a questioning look, hat of which Loki ignored as he was fiddling with something. Thor sighed and looked away.

"Thor..." Thor glanced over at his brother Loki's usual slicked back hair was now on top of this head held back by... HIS GREEN SCRUNCHIE!

"Lets do this" Loki said determind walking toward the banquet hall leaving behind a shocked thor. Why was thor shocked you might ask? Well Thor was quite suprised at

how good Loki looked with his scrunchie holding back his pony tail.

* * *

I was going to make this a one-shot but I kind of want to write another thing like this so please reply if you think I should write another one


	2. Chapter 2

This is my newest chapter, I hope you like it xxx

* * *

"What is it Loki?" Thor sighed coming out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Why must you awaken me during my Nap- uh.. i mean manly sleep" Thor stuttered.

" Ah brother, I got present" Loki said handing thor the small box. Smiling, Thor took the box from Loki's outstreached arms and began ripping off the paper and yanked off the lid. Loki watched eagerly, bitting his lip and scratching the back of this head which was held up by the same scrunchie Thor gave him to celebrate Chriskmat or what ever the people of earth call the holiday.

Thor stared down at the box contense, and he was aware that his smile had vanished. All he could do was stare.

Loki saw thor's expresion and took it as a bad reaction. Loki sighed, bowing his head in shame. " Loki..." Loki looked up, dreading the worst " Yes Brother?"

Thor took a step forward, closer to Loki, as Loki flinched thinking Thor was about to strike him. But instead of striking him, thor stepped forard and flung his arms around Loki's neck.

Loki stumbled backwards, shocked that his brother had hugged him. ' Surely this is a goodbye hug right? he is about to kill me is he not?' Loki thought, trembling at the idea.

"Thanks Loki" Thor sobbed pulling away from his brother.

Loki's eyes widened. he quickly turned around so his brother couldnt see his shocked expresion.

"Brother, i ask you to answer me truthfully" Loki heard him say from behind him. He nodded. "Good, now turn around so you can see me" loki slowly turned and what he saw mad his jaw drop to the ground.

The 'mighty' Thor was now prancing around his chambers, twirling, and skipping. with his hair held up in two pig tails, one on either side of his head. " Two scrunchies" He sang as he stopped in front of a dumbfounded Loki. " Oh brother how did you know?" Thor cried.

"Uh..." "How do i look?" Thor asked. "Fabulous" Loki answered truthfully.

"Wonderful, oh i cant wait to go back to earth and show Jane my hair" He cried jumping around the room.

"Im sure she'll love it"

"Great, now brother, let us go to the Banquet hall. I feel rather hungery after my nap"

* * *

A/N uh well thats another... random chapter done. Please don't ask me why I wrote this or how I wrote this just... read and reply

Thanks - Fuego Dragon xxx


End file.
